Poison
by Schreiberin44
Summary: He never needed help. He was the strong and cool detective. He had been bitten by an alligator, he even had been shot by his own boss. How could a little injury like that cause so much pain? How could it be that two little dots in his arm turn live threatening? Episode "Second Skin". What if the snake bite was serious? Will Callie, Carlos and Daniel be able to save Jim in time?
1. Poison

After I watched the episode "Second Skin" the idea came up and so I thought about writing a little ficlet for "The Glades"! I really like this show so I am really interested what you think. Hope you hit the review button so I know if I should continue!

Have fun reading

Chapter 1 – Not like this!

He watched in Horror as the Reverend got one of the snakes out of the box.

"Do you have faith brother James?" He asked and Jim stepped back automatically. This could not be happening. This could not be real.  
He watched as the Reverend turned towards one of the kids.

"Even the children have more faith!" He heard the Reverend say and then it all happened in a blink of an eye. He could not let this child touch the poisoned snake. He could not let this happen. So he stepped forward. Protecting the ones that needed to be protected.

No matter what.

He could feel the great amount of pain as the snake got the teeth into his arm. He had been bitten by an alligator, he even had been shot by his own boss but nothing could compare to the pain he felt in this second. His legs gave way and he crashed to the ground the snake still in his arm. The Reverend stepped in but he could not react. The only thing he noticed was the snake being taken away and the people leaving him lying there. They nearly ran out of their church. Jim watched the colored ceiling for a second and tried his best to think. He knew that every minute was counting. He got his phone out of his pocket but he couldn't think straight so he just pushed the only thing he remembered in this moment. The button 3. It was quick dialing. She would help him. She always knew what needed to be done.

"What?" She answered and Jim could hear the anger in her voice. They still had trouble. He knew that she was mad at him but right now it didn't matter. Not anymore.

Jim took in a deep breath. He wouldn't loose it now. He just needed her to come and help him.  
"Jim?" Callie asked again, her voice a million miles away from being friendly.

"Hey Callie...I..." Jim stopped and closed his eyes for a second. The room was already turning but he knew that he needed to focus.  
"Can you get Carlos and Daniel and come to my location?"

"Why. Jim what's going on?" Callie asked already alarmed by the sound of Jim's voice. They knew each other so well.

"I...I'm in a little bit of trouble."

"What's going on?"

"Will you just...hurry."

"We are on our way."

Jim sat up slowly and slid towards one of the walls to lean against it. He knew that he had to stay awake. It couldn't end like this. He always said that he would love to die in the line of duty one day but not like this. He would not let this damn snake do this to him. Jim knew that he needed an ambulance. He knew that he needed to go to the hospital. He knew that time was not his best friend right now, time was not on his side at the moment but he refused to let this thoughts sink in. He just needed his team there, his friends. They would knew what to do. They always knew what to do. They made a great team.

"Jim?" He heard Callie's voice and tried to focus on the door that opened slowly.

"Jim?" It was Carlos strong voice.

"I'm..." Jim his voice was barley a whisper. He cleared his troth before he called out again.

"I'm here."  
Jim could see Callie's eyes grew wide as she spotted him. He could feel his whole body shaking. Even though he was sweating he felt cold. Cold and extremely numb. His arm was on fire as well as his head.

"Jim oh my god. What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Callie asked kneeling down beside Jim.

"It...the snake...it..." Jim tried to explain but he couldn't catch his breath.  
Callie looked at his arm before she looked back at him in pure horror.

"Carlos call an ambulance!" She nearly screamed while Carlos looked down at Jim in shock.

Jim could hear Carlos nearly scream into his phone.

"We have a 1066, Officer down!"  
"Jim I need you to lay down. Try to take deep breaths. I know it is going to hurt. I know it will be difficult but I need you to take in deep breaths."

"Carlos I need you to keep his arm over his heart." Callie instructed while taking Jim's vitals. She had never seen him like that. Weak and vulnerable like that. It was absolutely not like him. Normally he would joke. He would admit that he was alright. He would refuse to go to a hospital. Right now he was unnaturally silent and Callie could see that he was about to loose consciousness. "I'm cold." he said his voice barely a whisper.

Carlos stripped his jacket off immediately covering Jim gently with it. In all those years they had spent together as a team, as partners, they had grown close. Really close even if they would not admit it. Jim was like a brother to him. Seeing him like that nearly made Carlos heart break.

"You have to pull through." Carlos said while squeezing Jim's shoulders.

"How bad is it?" He asked looking at Callie who's hands where trembling while she tried her best to stabilize Jim.  
"He needs the antitoxin quickly. His body is already reacting to the poison."

"Jim?" Callie said slapping Jim on his cheeks lightly. He had to stay awake.

"Jim I need you to stay with me." She said louder getting Jim to look at her.  
"I'm sorry." Jim mumbled while Callie had to lean closer to understand him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry for..." Jim sucked in a shaky breath before he could continue "...for being such an idiot." "Stop saying your goodbyes!" Callie said tears already building in her eyes. She knew that it was bad and from his words it was obvious that Jim knew exactly that his condition was getting more and more serious.

"I love you." He continued while Callie couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore.

"I love you too." She whispered while putting a soft kiss on Jim's head.  
"You have to fight Jim! You have to stay with me. Think about Jeff, he could not loose you. I could not loose you!"

"The paramedics arrived." Carlos said getting Callie to step away so the paramedics could take over and hook Jim to the necessary needed oxygen.

"We need to incubate him." One of the paramedics said after watching Jim's oxygen levels on the portable monitor for a second.

Callie, who was holding Jim's head, nodded quietly while she could feel Jim's body soften under her touch. He had lost consciousness.

They really needed to hurry.

….to be continued.

Tell me what you think! Interested in Chapter 2?


	2. 24 hours

WOW! Thanks a lot for all of your reviews, favorites and follows. That's just awesome so yeah...here we go with Chapter 2! :o)

I am sorry for some spelling or grammar errors but English isn't my first language and I am trying my very best so please be patient with me but still tell me what's wrong because that's the only way I can do it right next time :o)

I have to tell you that I am absolutely not satisfied with this chapter...I even started to rewrite it...hopefully it's not as bad as my feeling about it is...

Chapter 2 – 24 hours

"Does anyone know which snake had bitten him?" One of the paramedics asked while all eyes turned to look at Daniel who was standing a few feet away clearly shattered by the scene in front of him.  
"Daniel can you tell us what snake it was? Look at the bite, go around, ask whoever you can find!" Carlos said to snap Daniel back to reality.

"Due to Jim's reaction on the poison I would say it's a neurotoxin poison. That means...they...it can cause organ failure because it stops nerve signals and it can lead to convulsion or immobilization." Daniel said nervously not looking at Jim, Callie or anyone else in the room. He knew that Jim's situation was bad right now but with everything he knew about this type of snake it was only just the beginning and to think that it would all be okay as soon as Jim was treated at the hospital was more than wrong.

"Call Palm Glade if you know anything more. We have to get moving." Callie said getting to her feet.  
Carlos, who had been standing motionless at the opposite of Jim looked at her with an expression of sorrow and panic. He also knew what Daniels words meant.  
"He will be alright!" Callie nearly screamed at him. She couldn't stand that look on his face. Jim was Jim. He would fight and he would survive no matter what.

"Ma'me do you want to ride with us?" The younger paramedic asked gently getting Callie to look back at him and focus again.

"Yes." She just said before she got into the ambulance right after Jim. She sat there in silence, her hand never leaving Jim's. His vitals where going crazy on the little monitor and Callie knew that it was the poison that was giving Jim's blood pressure a really hard time.

She looked at Jim's arm which was carefully treated by the paramedic. It was already twice the normal size and Callie couldn't even imagine how painful it had to be – if Jim was able to feel anything at all. Callie thought about Daniels words. Organ failure, convulsion, immobilization.

"Oh Jim." She whispered while brushing his sweaty hair lightly. She had learned to live with the fact that he brought himself into danger day by day because of his job. Over all these years he had never been seriously hurt and so her fears and worries had lessened. After today she would never let him go without fear. They had argued so badly over the last weeks. How selfish it all seemed right now.

"You can't leave me like that Jim." Callie whispered while she could feel the tears running down her face. She had stayed calm and objective as long as it was only in her hands to take care of Jim. Right now there was nothing more she could do for him.

"What do we got?" Neal, one of the doctors Callie knew well, asked.

"Male mid thirties, snake bite. Lost consciousness about 10 minutes ago, Respiratory Distress, we had to intubated on scene. His vitals are going crazy due to the poison."

"Someone from FDLE called and filled me in about the snake, we got everything prepared." Neal said and gently brushed Callie's arm.

"We will take care of him." He assured her and Callie watched as they rushed him towards the trauma room. She knew that due to protocol she couldn't stay with him right now but she couldn't just leave him alone even if there was nothing she could do for him.

"Neal?" She asked getting the young doctor to stop and look at her. "Please?" She whispered while the doctor nodded shortly in her direction.  
"But you have to stay back!" He ordered while Callie didn't wait a second before she slipped into the room as well. Just standing there watching the routine helped her to calm down a little. Neal was one of the best doctors she knew. He would do anything to save Jim.

Callie closed her eyes and mentally thought about every step of the procedure she knew so well. The sudden loud noise brought her back to the scene in front of her without any warning.

"No." Callie just whispered while she could hear Cindy calling

"He's crashing. Starting CPR now."

"Jim no! No!" She screamed fighting against the strong arms that pulled her backwards out of the room, away from Jim.  
"No! Leave me alone! I need to be with him!" She screamed but Carlos never loosened his grip on her. He had been standing outside the doors as he had heard her screams.  
"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing we can do." Carlos whispered calmly over and over again getting Callie to slowly calm down and stop fighting against him. As she turned around she borrowed her face in his chest crying silent tears.  
"We can not loose him Carlos."

"I know." Carlos answered stroking Callie's hair.

"It's Jim. No snake in the world is able to kill him. Jim is way to stubborn for that." He said with a sad smile on his face. Jim was just...Jim. Seeing him like that at the church had stopped Carlos world from turning for a few seconds. Jim was never hurt, even if he was he always made a joke and brushed it away like nothing had happened.

Today he couldn't brush it off anymore.

As the doors opened again nearly one hour had passed. Neal looked down at Callie who was a mess. He had never seen her like that. She was one of the toughest woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Detective Longworth really must be someone special for her.

"Neal!" She said as soon as she spotted him getting to her feet, Carlos in tow.  
"He crashed twice but we where able to get him back. Still he isn't out of the woods. His body is reacting good to the medications and the antivenom. We will keep him closely monitored at ICU. I think after 24 hours we will know more. We keep him sedated and on a ventilator until then so the antivenom can do it's job. I think I don't need to tell you that there is a high possibility that he will suffer for a while, maybe some permanent damage."

"Which means?" Carlos asked his voice stronger than he had expected.

"The poison Jim was exposed to often causes immobilization and due to the fact that it stops or irritates nerve signals there can be other problems that can last for a few weeks or stay permanently. We will have to wait how Jim's body reacts to everything. First of all he has to pull through the next 24 hours."

"Can I see him?" Callie asked nearly automatically.

"Yes, you both can. Two visitors are allowed so fell free."

"Thank you Neal." Callie said before she sank back to her seat to just let the words sink in for a few seconds. Immobilization, nerve damage.

They would take every step of the way together. No matter what was waiting for them. Callie inhaled deeply as thoughts about Jim and the damage this snake may have caused him crossed her mind.  
"We should go see him." She said and got back to her feet, Carlos gently rubbing her back while they waited for the elevator. First of all they had to take the next 24 hours. Jim was strong. Neal had said that his body was reacting good to the antivenom. That was a good sign.

He would be on a ventilator but that was nothing Callie hadn't seen before. That's what she told herself until Carlos opened the door to Jim's room. The image of Jim lying helpless and completely motionless in the hospital bed caught her off guard. It just wasn't like seeing a patient hooked to a ventilator, it was Jim. The strong sunny boy motionless, pale, weak, helpless.

"Oh Jim!" Callie said while taking his hand gently into hers. He was attached to monitors and IV's but Callie was glad to hear the completely regular beating of his heart. The antivenom was doing a good job.

Behind her Callie could hear Carlos inhale deeply, his breath shaky. As she turned around she could see tears sparkling in his eyes. She knew that despite everything they where always pretending they where like brothers for each other. Carlos stepped forward to squeeze Jim's good arm lightly.  
"We are here Jim." He said as to assure Jim that he was not alone and that he never would be alone no matter what was waiting for him – for them.  
"Do you think he will be alright?" Carlos asked after they where silent for a while.

"He will. We will make sure of that no matter what, right?"

"Right."

"I need to call Jeff. I can't...I want to stay here..."

"I will give Mariesol a call, she will take care of him." Carlos offered while Callie nodded quickly. She didn't want to leave Jim right now, she just couldn't leave him here, not like this, not until they knew that he was going to be alright.

….to be continued!

So hopefully you liked the chapter. Please leave a review – I would be very happy about that :o)


	3. Truth

Hello guys!

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I am so sorry it took me that long to update!

Tante (do you know that's the German word for aunt? I want to thank you so so much for your nice offer. Maybe if I get a little more time we can talk about it and I can send you a chapter. Right now I got this Chapter and Chapter 4 ready and I just wanted to post them so the delay isn't getting bigger and bigger. Hope they are not that bad. If so please let me know and I will not post without sending it to you first! Again thank you so much!

Okay so in the next Chapter you will get a look at where I plan this story to go. For me it's REALLY IMPORTANT to know what you are thinking. I can always change things if you don't like them so please leave a review and now have fun with the new chapter!

Chapter 3 - Truth

It had been 20 hours since the snake had bitten Jim. Callie exhaled deeply. Maybe it had been the longest hours of her life. She had dozed off to sleep several times but she couldn't get any proper rest. How was she supposed to? She couldn't sleep while Jim was fighting for his life.  
Every hour the doctor showed up to control Jim's vitals but Callie knew the results. She was watching his vitals permanently. They weren't that bad. Due to the fact that Jim's body was full of antivenum they were as good as they could be expected.

4 hours where left. 4 hours until they would take Jim off of the ventilator. 4 hours until Jim would properly open his eyes again. 4 hours until they knew if he was going to be alright. 4 hours until they knew how bad the damage was.

Callie looked over at Carlos who hadn't left Jim's side for a second either.

"It's not long now." He said getting a nod from Callie.  
"The last two hours I thought about the things that we maybe have to face when Jim wakes up." Callie said gently brushing a hair out of Jim's face.

"He will be pretty weak after the antivenum had finished it's job and who knows which damage the poison had done to him, to his body. It's obvious that he will not be able to stay at home alone for a while."

"I know. I thought about that too. He can move in with us. Mariesol is at home. You know how she loves Jim and..."

"No! He will stay with me. I will not let him go anywhere anymore." Callie interrupted.

"Callie you have two jobs, Jeff and..."

"I will manage that."

"Deep down inside I knew that you where going to say that. I thought about this possibility too. We have enough money, we will help you out."

"Carlos I don't need your money."

"I know but we have to stick together now for Jim. Maybe everything is going to be okay when he wakes up. Maybe we won't even need this plan but Callie if we need it we have to be clear. If Jim moves in with you we will help you out with some money so you can concentrate on Jim."

Callie tried to protest once more but Carlos just shook it off.

"Are we good?" He asked earning a small nod.

"Hopefully we can blow this plan off in a few hours."

"Detective Longworth's vitals are looking good. We will reduce the sedative now so he will slowly wake up. In about an hour we will remove the tube in his throat so he can breath on his own again." Neal explained after 22 hours getting Callie to look at her watch one more time. How could one hour pass as slowly as a whole day?

Callie was glad Jim was still not responsive as Neal got him off of the ventilator and got an oxygen mask over his face and she was more than relieved to see that Jim's oxygen levels stayed at 100 percent, so he was able to breath on his own even if he still needed oxygen.

Callie and Carlos where simultaneously on their feet as Jim slowly shifted in his bed.

"Jim?" Callie was the first to ask brushing his cheek lightly. Jim smiled a little and tried his best to open his heavy eye lids. He felt miserable.  
"Cal?" Jim mumbled his voice cracking.

"Shhhh...don't try to speak. You are in the hospital." Callie explained while Jim opened his eyes slowly after a few more tries. His vision was fuzzy and he blinked several times but it was still like he was looking through a milked glass. Nonetheless he could see the worried look on Callie's face. There where tears streaming down her face. Jim tried to move his left arm to brush them away but it was way to heavy, he just couldn't manage to lift it up, so he concentrated on his right arm which slowly moved upwards. It was caught halfway by Callie's gentle hand.

"Carlos will you please call for Neal?" Callie asked looking towards Carlos.

Carlos was there as well? Jim shifted his head to the side as well so he could see Carlos. He could see Carlos hand on his left arm but it was weird that he hadn't felt it before.  
Jim tried again to move his arm to get the oxygen mask off of his face but right at that time the door opened and a tall man stepped into the room.

"Callie, Dr. Sanchez will you please wait outside while I exam Jim?"

For Callie it was another eternity before Neal stepped out of Jim's room again.

"Would you please follow me into my office?" Neal asked getting Callie to froze.

"Oh no." She just whispered. This sentence never meant good news.

"Callie it's not that bad." Neal interrupted her raising fear.

Callie could feel Carlos strong hand on her back guiding her towards Neal's office. If Jim was alright Neal would have said it straight away. Now everything was possible. Callie exhaled deeply. She was glad that they had used the time to make a plan. Whatever Neal was going to tell them now they would be able to handle it. Together. As a team.

"Okay the good news is that Jim is fully responsive. We just made a few tests and what I can tell by now is that Jim has no feeling and no movement in his left arm where the snake had bitten him. Other than that his vision might be effected too. As you properly both know we can't tell anything for sure at the moment. The poison is affecting nerve signals. There is a high possibility that Jim is going to make a full recovery, nonetheless the symptoms can last for a while, maybe a few weeks, maybe a month, we can't tell by now. Immobilization is nothing unusual. We really can be happy that it is only effecting the place where the snake had bitten Jim. Also I think Jim's fuzzy vision is an effect of a blocked or irritated nerve signal."

"Is he able to see?" Carlos asked while Callie just set there in silence. She was trying to get all the information's straight.

"Yes he is, that's not the problem. I think his vision is going to be good on one day and bad or maybe gone on the other day. That's the tricky business with the nerve signals. It can also lead to muscle spasms on his whole body. At the moment there are no signs for this."

"Can I see him?" Callie asked. She didn't want to ask any questions because she felt like she wasn't ready for the answers. Jim couldn't feel or move his left arm. They would deal with it. It was nothing life threatening. They would manage that. Jim had a fuzzy vision and there was a possibility that he would have trouble with his vision for a while, maybe causing him to be blind or near to that. They could handle it. Jim would stay with Jeff and her. There was always somebody with Jim. Neal had said it on his own. It could be, but there was nothing sure and he had said it on his own: there was a high possibility that Jim was going to make a full recovery.

….to be continued!

So please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	4. People you love

So only 3 reviews for the last chapter...I get that as a NO to the storyline I created. I really thought about updating again or not but I got this chapter ready so I am posting it. It's way to short but without some more reviews I am not up to writing any more.

Thanks to the people who reviewed – hope you have fun with the new chapter.

Chapter 4 -

"Of course. If you have any more questions feel free to ask." Neal said while Callie was already heading towards Jim's room. She needed to be with him now. Needed to see how he was taking the news. If he was alright.  
As Callie entered the room Jim already looked at the door. Was he able to see her at this distance? How would she know how bad his vision was?

"Hey sleepy head." Callie said earning a small smile from Jim. He was looking a lot better without the oxygen mask.

"A genius brain needs some proper sleep." Jim answered back getting Callie to smile as well. She carefully sat down onto Jim's bed taking his right hand into hers.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Oh I am not planning on."

"Did Neal already fill you in about your condition?"

"Yeah he did. And I thought it was bad karma that I haven't felt Carlos touch sooner."

"What about your vision? Are you able to see me?"

"Come on Cal, it's just fuzzy, nothing serious."

"Jim don't play it down. Neal talked to us as well." Callie said watching Jim's expression harden a little.

"Yeah I am able to see you but the colors are a little blurred, nothing to worry about right now." "Jim we will get through this together."

"As in you and me? I remember we where having a fight and..." Jim started but Callie just leaned forward, kissing him passionately.

"Forget about this damn fight." She said getting a warm smile from Jim.

"If I had known that it would only takes a snake bite to get you back..." He said with a wink.

Callie could hear in his voice that he was exhausted but he was Jim. It was his way of dealing with things.

"Get some rest Jim I will be here when you wake up."

"No Cal I know that you have been here all around the clock. Go home, get some rest and spend some time with Jeff."

"Jim..."

"I am alright. I promise I won't go anywhere. They are taking good care of me and I doubt that I would be able to sleep with you sitting right next to me." Callie exhaled deeply before kissing Jim again.

"No surprises!"

"I will do my very best."

"See you in a few hours."

"Callie!"

"I know." She said before leaving the room. She knew that Jim was having a hard time. He didn't have to admit it loudly. She could see it in his eyes, in his mimic. He was shocked and overwhelmed too but they would take every step of the way together, no matter what.

As Jim opened his eyes again he was relieved that his vision had cleared a little. He could see Carlos next to his bed. Even if he wouldn't been able to see him he would have been able to hear him.

"Carlos!" Jim said getting Carlos to straighten up immediately.

"How am I supposed to rest or get some sleep if you are snoring like that?" Jim asked.

"I am not snoring."

"Is Mariesol sleeping in another room?"

"I am not snoring."

"Right and I haven't been bitten by a snake."

"How are you?"

"Not feeling my left arm and maybe in and out of blindness for a few weeks, couldn't be any better."

"Jim you can be lucky you are alive."

"Oh I can tell you I am. This Neal-Doctor said that it's a little miracle that I might not suffer any permanent damage."

"Yeah I am glad about that too. As you where hooked to the ventilator I had a million thoughts spinning in my head. You really scared me."

"You where here as well during the whole time?" Jim asked a little surprised. He would have done the same for Carlos.

"Of course I have been here. Callie and I used the time to make a plan how to get you through the following weeks."

"How you get me what?"

"Jim you will not be able to live alone for a while."

"Oh come on Carlos, I am not 10 years old."

"No you are not but you have heard what Neal had said and you will not only suffer from the venum, the antivenum had given your body another hard job."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you will disagree but you will be pretty weak for the next few weeks. Due to that there is your arm and your vision, you will need some help Jim."

"I am perfectly fine on my own."

"No you are not and it would be really great if we will not have to let you proof it. I don't want to see you back in the hospital because you collapsed or you broke something because you have missed a step or whatever." Jim exhaled deeply, rubbing his face with his right arm. He didn't want to think about all this, he didn't want to hear all of this but deep down inside he knew that they where right. He could be glad that he was still alive.

"So what's you plan?"

"You will move in with Callie."

"What?"

"It was Callie's suggestion. I wanted you to move in with us. Mariesol would have loved to take care of you for a little while." Jim had to smile by the thought of Carlos wife.

"Yeah I bet she would have loved to." Jim said before getting serious again. How would he be able to be such a burden for Callie?

"Hey look who is awake." His thoughts where interrupted as Callie got back into his room.

"I thought I asked you to go home and get some rest."

"I have!" Callie said looking at her watch.

"You slept for 10 hours Jim." Carlos said getting Jim to widen his eyes. He felt like he had only taken a quick nap.

"We just talked about the fact that I am moving in with you. I like woman with self confidence." Jim joked getting a smile from Callie. He knew that she had been afraid of his reaction and he could tell that he was afraid too.

"Jeff is so excited. I just told him a few hours ago."

"I might not be a good shot at playing basketball with him at the moment."

"We talked about that as well. He still is pretty excited." Callie said taking over Carlos seat.

"I am heading home now."

"Tell Mariesol that I have guest rooms at my house if your snoring is giving her a hard time."

"I am not snoring." Carlos said before leaving the room, getting Callie to look at Jim with a puzzled look.

"I couldn't rest any longer because Carlos was snoring that loud. It's a miracle that hospital security hadn't shown up to arrest him for disturbing the hospital silence."

"Jim how are you?" Callie asked not giving in to Jim's jokes.

"Good. You've got some nice nurses in this hospital, they really take good care of me."

"That's not what I meant and you know that." Jim's smile faded while he tried his best to look at Callie.

"It's hard to think about the next weeks because I don't want to be a burden for you and that is exactly what I will be."

"Stop talking like that."

"No Cal because it's the truth. Will I be able to get dressed on my own? Hardly. Will I be able to open a bottle of water? Hardly. Will I be able to eat a steak? No only if you cut it into pieces for me. And what will happen to my vision? Will I wake up one morning completely blind? Will I be able to..."

"Jim stop it. You don't have to do this things alone, that's why you are moving in with me. I am going to help you, we are going to help you and it's not a burden. People take care of the people they love. If it was me in your situation I know that you would do exactly the same."

"I would."

"So please stop fighting against it. I love you Jim and I don't mind taking care of you as long as it makes you get along good."

"Thank you Callie. I really mean it."

"I know." Callie said kissing Jim lightly.

"And now we will have to work on getting you better so you can leave this damn hospital.

It took Jim two more days before he was transferred to a normal room. As Callie walked in to his new room Jim was already sitting on the edge of his bed, his feet dangling over the ground.

"Hey look at you!" Callie said a big smile forming on her face. Due to Jim's reaction she could tell that the situation wasn't as good as it first looked. His face was more than a grim.

"What's going on?"

"My vision is, how can I describe it...minimal?"

"Okay. How bad is it?" Callie asked before kissing Jim softly.

"I can tell that you are wearing your hospital uniform."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah but I can't tell you what's around or behind you. It's just disgusting."

"Can you tell me how many fingers I am showing."

"Five. Of course I can tell you that."

"I am just testing how bad it really is. I always want to understand what you can see and what you can't see, it's important for me too."

"Right. Sorry. I didn't want to snap at you."

"You haven't. I can only imagine what it has to be like and I am sorry that you have to go through this."

"I wanted to watch the game tonight but the TV is to far away. Can't see anything on that distance." "Oh I am sure we will get that arranged."

"How?"

"I will call Daniel so he can drop a proper TV by. You know I work at this hospital right? I can make things happen." Callie said earning a smile from Jim.  
"You're the best, you know that, right?"


End file.
